Makoto's Pasta Rampage
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Makoto has become addicted to pasta, and has now gone on a devouring spree. It's up to Gou and Rin to stop Makoto from eating all the pasta in his path. Will they succeed? What triggered the rampage in the first place? What is Gou's master plan? Answers are all inside.


Spinster: Hello. What's happening people? The sun is out and all is good, I trust you guys are all well.

Zeo: Spinster been thinking of more different things to do for a while, and settled on this story of the Next Generation, hope you enjoy.

Spinster: Why do you do the honours Zeo?

Zeo: I would be honoured, now on with the show!

* * *

"For crying out loud Makoto" shouted Gou, running in and out of people that were in his way. "You've been sixteen for two weeks and your still going insane, stop your conquest for pasta right now!"

"It has to be the day that all these places are giving away free sampled pasta" sighed Rin, catching up with Gou while playing with one of her pigtails absent mindedly "Remind me again, Gou. Why exactly is he like this in the first place?"

"Well" started Gou, pressing his back against a wall. Adopting his fathers trademark arms crossed pose. "I guess it has something to do with the eating machine genes he got from Tyson. Enrique brought over some of his home made Italian pasta, which in truth was infact Oliver's cooking"

"I knew it was Oliver's!" smiled Rin triumphantly. "It had that certain kind of texture to it that's normally associated with anything he cooks"

"Good point Rin, now as I was saying" Gou continued as he began to walk down the street, Rin walking beside him. "The pasta itself must have triggered off his "Search and Devour" senses. Which, lets be honest, have been lying somewhat dormant. His resistance to the food craving Tyson has is very impressive. That, coupled with the fact I think he has the mental age of a seven year old, is what has made him gone completely insane"

"Since that answers that question" Rin said, walking slightly in front of Gou. "How do we intend on catching or even stopping him?"

"Leave it to me" smirked Gou, rubbing the palms of his hands together as he plotted. "Do you have Driger with you?"

"No I don't" sighed Rin, checking her pockets at a quick pace before looking at Gou again. "Lets quickly head back to my house and grab Driger before Makoto devours the whole of the city. Also, what's Driger got to do with the plan?"

"You'll see" smirked Gou as they walked towards Rin's house. "You will see"

* * *

"Pasta! Pasta! gimmie gimmie gimmie" shouted Makoto through the streets as he began to devour all the free samples of pasta he could get his hands on. Once he finished with one lot, the next load caught his eye, or should I say nose, and he would skip and dance his way over to it in a sort of ballerina style. Unfortunately, he was getting very strange looks, from chef's and onlookers alike.

Zeo was walking past, reading a newspaper. He lowered it and saw Makoto, he thought nothing of it but quickly did a double take. He thought it was Tyson at first, but nope it was infact his son going absolutely crazy.

"One of the many reasons why I give up on the human race" sighed Zeo as he continued to read his paper

* * *

"Dad, I'm home. Well, for about five seconds" sighed Rin as she and Gou walked through the door.

"Rin? What are you doing home so early?" asked Rei as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Makoto hasn't lost his marbles has he?"

"Unfortunately yes. He's ate some of Oliver's pasta and has triggered off his food rampage, I'm just coming back to get Driger. Gou apparantly has some "Master Plan" that involves Driger"

"Care to tell us your "Master Plan" Gou?" asked Rei, looking over at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a master plan would it?" smiled Gou, putting his hands behind his back.

"Ah, I see what your doing Gou" smiled Rei. "A magician never reveals his secrets, I take it your doing the same?" Gou nodded back. "Well, just stop Makoto from eating himself" he answered happily as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Gosh" sighed Rin, walking up the stairs. "My dad is wierd!"

* * *

Gou and Rin finally came back to were Makoto was devouring more pasta. Gou rounded a corner to see Makoto do prehaps the worlds longest burp, which Gou thought would cause massive shockwave and rip open the ground beneath them. Rin finally caught up with Gou but overshot and ran past Gou, prompting Gou to stick his arm out and grab the back of her shirt. Without even looking away from Makoto.

"Thanks Gou" said Rin, trying to catch her breath from running for so long.

"Anytime Rin" smiled Gou, still looking at his target. He then turned around and took Dranzer and his launcher out. "You ready?"

"Makoto's gonna devour the city and you wanna beybattle?" questioned Rin, hands on her hips. "Might as well get devoured happy" she adding whilst readying Driger.

"3...2...1.. LET IT RIP!"

"Shout as loud as you can, okay?" said Gou to Rin as Dranzer slammed Driger into wall and began to grind away at it. Rin only nodded, agreeing with whatever the hell he was thinking. "Alright then. Go Dranzer!"

"Go get him Driger!" Rin shouted back. As if it was almost preplanned, Makoto came out of nowhere and stared at them.

"A beybattle? Awesome! Can I join, can I join? Please?" pleaded Makoto, eager to get in on the action.

"Only on one condition" said Gou, in an almost cold voice that resembled his father's. "You give up the pasta rampage immeadiatly!"

"Deal!" Makoto answered back and prepared Dragoon.

"I'm not gonna let you win this time Makoto" grinned Gou, looking over at Rin and Makoto.

"Yeah, yeah. You always say that" smirked Makoto as he flicked some of his blue hair out of his face. "And I always beat you" he then finally launched Dragoon. In the midst of the battle, Rin look over at Gou, who responded by looking at her and winking.

"That, Rin. Was my master plan" he mouthed over to her, so Makoto didn't hear.

"Are all men wierd or is it just me?" Rin thought to herself. "Nope, just me"

* * *

Zeo: A pasta rampage? Whats next, Rin complains about TV?

Spinster: As a matter of fact yes. That's all we've got time for today, see you later.

Zeo: And keep smiling!


End file.
